The Davis Addition to the Winchesters
by spider-lily08
Summary: Carmen Davis was John Winchester's partner for four years before he died, leaving Carmen in charge of his boys. Now the dark haired beauty has her hands full keeping them alive and out of as much trouble as she sees fit. But unwanted sparks flying between Carmen and Dean are almost too much to take sometimes. But she swore to keep her promise to John. Dean/OC
1. Meeting Carmen Davis

Disclaimer: So I own nothing that you recognize in reading this(no matter HOW much I wish I had my own personal Dean Winchester). The only thing I do stake claim to is my lovely Carmen Davis who is chalk full of attitude and kick ass badness at times. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1

_'When I get my hands on that man! That bloody bastard! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna slam it into the nearest hardest surface I can find and slam his thick, fat head straight through it! Damn you, John Winchester!"_ thought the furious woman speeding down the deserted highway.

The closer she got to her destination the chillier it got. She heard the bluetooth in her ear beep, meaning she was getting a call. Letting go the handle of her red and black ninja, she reached into the pocket of her black leather jacket and hit the accept button.  
"Bobby! Tell me you know exactly where he is." Carmen Davis growled, her temper boiling higher and higher every mile. "Yeah I got it. Had to lie through my teeth to get it, but I got it. Got something to write this down with?" Bobby Singer asked her. "I'm on the road right now, Bobby. Doin' about 90 at the moment to haul ass to Chicago." Carmen said, still angry. "You sure you'll remember the address?" Bobby asked a little uncertain.

"Oh I'll remember it. I'll be chanting that damn thing like a mantra until my boot connects with the door John Winchester is hiding behind." Carmen said smiling evilly. Bobby told her the address and she repeated it back so he knew she got it. "Now, girl, you ain't thinking about doing nothing stupid are you?" Bobby asked in a tone saying that he already knew the answer to his question.  
"If you consider me thinking about carving my way through John Winchester's spine, then yes Bobby, I am thinking about doing something stupid." Carmen said starting to actually consider the idea. Carmen heard a deep sigh coming from Bobby. "Oh, and Bobby? I'm twenty-three years old. I stopped being a girl probably around the same time John decided to crawl out of that bottle he tried to get lost in." Carmen said hanging up. _'Now that I have the address, it's time to go make me a new leather jacket. Outta the hide of John Winchester.'_ she thought speeding even faster.

Carmen pulled into an alley beside the building that John Winchester and his boys were supposed to be staying in. Carmen parked her motorcycle close to the building and then noticed two other vehicles parked i the alleyway. A 1967 Chevy Impala, which John had told her used to belong to him until he finally passed the keys down to his oldest son Dean, and a newer model big black jacked up truck. Carmen had read the papers about the killings that had been going on in Chicago so she wasn't just showing up without any idea of what she was getting into.

Carmen climbed off her bike and stretched out her tense muscles. She was dressed in her black form fitting black leather jacket, a black low cut long sleeve shirt underneath her jacket, a pair of skin tight dark faded boot cut jeans, and her custom black combat boots. She flexed her stiff hands which were covered by fingerless gloves. Not knowing what she was going to find or where it would lead her, she decided to go ahead and weapon up.

She untied her ugly olive green duffle bag from the back of her bike and opened it up. She took off her jacket and pulled out a dark blue custom made kevlar vest. She had a built in shotgun holster on the back for her pump action shotgun and on the front she had two rows of throwing knives and throwing stars. She strapped on the thigh holster for her beautifully custom made .45, which she took out of her bag and holstered after checking the mag to make sure it was full and grabbed a few extra, which she tucked into a few slots on her vest. She grabbed an over the counter KA-BAR combat knife and placed it and its thin sheath into her left boot. And then she gently lifted out her baby. It a black 10 inch S curved knife with a handle in the middle. It was her number one hand to hand combat weapon. And she was going to carve it right into John Winchester's spine. Smiling at the irony of the thought, considering that she had won it in a poker game against John Winchester when she was 16 years old.  
That had been their first meeting. Carmen gently slid it into its sheath that was hidden under the holster for her shotgun in the back of her vest. Knowing that they were dealing with demons she grabbed salt and holy water rounds for her shotgun and put them in a small pocket on her vest. She grabbed a small brown cotton drawstring bag that she tucked into the pocket of her jacket that she had put back on and zipped up.

As an afterthought, Carmen grabbed a little mean surprise for whoever she deemed needed it, slipped it into her other jacket pocket, and then looked up at the building to see a light on about three floors up.  
_'There you are, Winchester.'_ Carmen thought. Suddenly the lights went out and she could hear crashing and banging coming from that room. Carmen ran into the building and took the stairs two at a time. She looked at the door numbers and found the one she was looking for. She twisted the knob but found it locked. Frustrated, Carmen grabbed the doorframe and kicked the door in. Normally she would have just shot the lock off but she had some serious pent up anger. It made her feel a little better.

Quickly looking around Carmen could see three men being held down. By what she couldn't guess so she decided to bring a little light to this dark party. "Close your eyes!" Carmen screamed at she grabbed a light grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it further into the room after she had kicked the door closed. Seconds after the grenade hit the floor a bright white light filled the room. Carmen heard some shrieking and then nothing. Carmen opened her eyes after a minute and looked around. All three men were bloody and bruised. There was one to her left. He was a tall guy with shaggy lightish brown hair and a cute boyish face. The other two were to her right. The one that was slumped against the wall had on a pair of jeans, boots, a torn cotton shirt and an old brown leather jacket. He was cut up pretty good. He had short brown hair and had a nice looking face and strong jaw.

The man currently bleeding in the corner was where she was headed. "John Winchester! You dirty, bloody bastard! How dare you just pack up and leave me there alone to finish that damn job! You bastard!" Carmen said kicking at his boot covered ankle. Opening his shocked green eyes, John Winchester looked up into the furious face of his young partner.

"Carmen. What the hell are you doing here? How did you even know where I was?" John asked shocked. He had made sure to leave in the middle of the night and had left no trail for her to follow. "I've come to carve my way to your spine with my favorite knife. But seeing you so bloody and bruised, it'll be no fun until you're healthy enough to actually feel the pain." Carmen said kneeling down in front of him and checked to see where he was bleeding from the most. Carmen grabbed a knife and cut her way through his shirt finding the cut she was looking for. "Now was that really necessary?" John asked looking down at his completely destroyed shirt. "No. But it makes me feel better." Carmen said gathering her waist long wavy blue/black hair and twisted it into a bun on top of her head with what looked like a metal chopstick.

Carmen grabbed the drawstring bag from her jacket and pulled out a lighter, thin clear fishing string, and a small sewing needle. She threaded the needle and then lit the lighter to disinfect the needle. "Hey! What the hell are you doing to my dad?" Carmen heard a deep voice say from her right. "Shut up. This is your fault to begin with, so just sit there and bleed on the floor." Carmen said. She looked up into John's eyes about the same time she heard the voice to her right say "Excuse me?!" and the other voice, a deep one but not as deep as the first, laugh. "This is gonna hurt, John. No pain killer what-so-ever. You'll feel everything but it has to be stitched up and quick. You're bleeding too much for my liking." Carmen said in a low but serious tone.  
"Just do it." John said trying to prepare himself before Carmen started to quickly but properly stitch the gaping, bleeding wound. "As to how I found you, I called Bobby. He said he had to lie through his teeth to get the address for me. He knew I was on a warpath and decided to be smart and stay off my Hit List. Which is where your name is. At the top. In big bloody bold letters." Carmen said finishing with the wound.

"Dad, who is this chick?" Carmen heard from her right. "Boys." John said with a grunt as Carmen helped him up off the floor. "Meet Carmen Davis. My Partner." John said looking at his sons, who were now on their feet. "Your partner?!" the shorter one yelled. Carmen cast a slightly amused look in John's direction. "Dean, I take it? You did say he was the one with a smart mouth and hot temper." Carmen said. Turing to look at the tall monster that was considered John's other son Carmen smiled politely.  
"And you must be Sam. I have heard alot about you. Both of you." Carmen said looking between Sam and Dean Winchester. "So, uh, how do you know our dad? I mean other than being his partner." Sam asked somewhat cautiously. "I met your dad about seven years ago in a poker game. Got away with a wicked knife and about $300 in cash. Imagine the look on four big bad ass hunters after getting their asses handed to them by a sixteen year old girl." Carmen said laughing. Carmen's face suddenly became serious and she turned to punch John in the back of the head. Not hard but hard enough to hurt. "What was that for?!" John said rubbing the back of his head. "For leaving me alone to finish off that nest by myself! And for leaving like a thief in the middle of the night." Carmen said glaring at him with her hazel-green eyes.

"So what did I just send screaming?" Carmen asked looking between all three of them. "A shadow spirit. It's what's been killing people around here." Answered Sam. Carmen looked at him with both eyebrows raised. "Shadow spirits? Have you found out who is controlling them?" Carmen asked. "Yeah. This demon named Meg." Dean answered her this time. "Do we know why she is here?" Carmen asked them. Sam and Dean looked somewhere between angry and guilty. "Yeah. She's here for me." John sighed. "Then we need to leave, John. Find another case, states away from here. But we need to leave now." Carmen said urgently.  
"Now wait a damn minute. You can't just tell him what to do. He may be your partner but he's our dad." Dean said angrily taking a step towards her. "Dean-" Before John could finish his warning, Carmen had her gun cocked, aimed, and ready. And it was in the direction of Dean's face. "He may be your father, but he is my partner and all I have right now. John and I have been keeping each other alive for years now. One call from you that he decides to help on and look what happened! He fell into a trap! All because of you. Did you ever wonder why he stays away from you two?" Carmen asked.

"Carmen." John said with a slight warning. "Shut up, John." Carmen snapped. John had learned a number of years back that when Carmen was pissed, it was best to do as she said and stay on the side lines. He may have been old enough to be her father, but John was actually afraid of Carmen sometimes. Not that he would ever admit it. "It's because he is your father that he stays away. Why do you think so few Hunters have families? It's because family and friends are leverage. If you have something that a demon, or any unnatural creature, wants they hunt for your weakness. They hunt, they expose it, and they use it. More often than not, when they are done with it, they kill it as well." Carmen said not moving and inch. "John. Tell your boys goodbye and get out of here. I getter hear that annoying truck of yours in less than five minutes or I am going to shoot you in a very uncomfortable place. Again." Carmen said never taking her eyes off of Dean. John stood there for a minute but then he told Sam and Dean goodbye and that he loved them and walked out of the room.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dean demanded through his clenched teeth. "I am the person who has been keeping your dad alive for the past four years. I kept your dad alive at times when he was ready to give up. This life has taken a serious toll on him. If it wasn't for me, you two would have been orphaned years ago." Carmen said uncocking her gun and placing it back into its thigh holster.

"It's like I said before, Dean. Family and friends are leverage. I don't know what this Meg wants with John, but I'll be damned before I let him die on my watch. So the next time you want to call Daddy because you miss him and want his help with something, don't." Carmen said with a sneer, still looking at a very pissed off Dean. Carmen heard the loud roar of John's truck and started for the door. Carmen hand one hand on the doorframe when she stopped and turned her head to look back at both of John Winchester's handsome yet bloody sons.

"Loved ones are leverage. It is the price we Hunters chance to keep other families and loved ones safe. One day you will learn that in this line of business, family doesn't last long." Carmen said in a soft voice before walking out of the room and out of their lives.

Sam's cell phone rang and he looked at the caller I.D. to see an unknown number. Sam decided to answer the call. "Hello?" Sam asked uncertainly. "Sam. Carmen Davis." Sam heard on the other end of the line. "Carmen?" Sam said sitting up straighter. To his left he seen Dean jerk his head in Sam's direction. "Have you guys heard from your father in the last two days?" Carmen asked him.

"Dad? No. Why what's wrong?" Sam asked a little concerned now. "Dad? Give me that phone." Dean said grabbing for the phone, which Sam was keeping out of his range. "He's not answering his phone. He got a call saying that Daniel Elkins is dead. Then he took off like a bat outta hell. I would have left with him except these days your dad likes to leave me in the middle of a case. A werewolf in Virginia. I'm about a day and a half behind him. Where are you?" Carmen asked him. "Daniel Elkins? You mean the guy that got killed in Colorado? That's the case we are working on." Sam said now confused.

"Listen to me, Sam. Daniel Elkins was a good friend of your dads. Your dad caught wind of a rumor and Daniel. I want you to hunt down your dad and don't let him do anything until I get there." Carmen said as she swerved in and out of traffic. "You want us to keep our dad on lock-down? Are you insane? That's like trying to rake leaves on a windy day. You just don't do it." Sam said in shock at what she was asking of them. "Dammit, Sam, I am serious! Your dad is on a warpath right now and is unpredictable. I don't care what you do but just do it! Shoot him in his leg are and tell him it's from me. Knock him out, take away all his knives, and zip tie him to a radiator. Do something. I' ll be there tomorrow. Text me your motel and room number after it's done." Carmen yelled. Then the line went dead.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked looking between Sam and the road. "It was Carmen. She said that dad knew this Daniel Elkins guy and is now working a warpath this way. She wants us to find him and keep him still until she can get here tomorrow. She said she didn't care how we did it, to just do it." Sam said. "Is she joking? Stop dad? Seriously?" Dean asked wondering if Carmen was clinically insane.

John, Sam, and Dean Winchester were all cleaning up after killing a nest of vampires. Suddenly the door flew open and slamed against the wall. "You stupid sons of bitches!" Carmen screamed holding her KA-BAR in her hand. Carmen kicked the door closed and stood in front of the door poised to attack. "You two!" Carmen growled pointing her knife at Sam and Dean. "I told you to stop him! I TOLD YOU!" Carmen screamed walking towards them. "Carmen." John's voice cut through her rage. Carmen stopped in her tracks but didn't look at John laying on the bed.

"I got it. I finally found it.." John said. Carmen stood stone still and closed her eye in dread. Carmen felt her her lungs start to burn and finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her stance went from offensive to defeated. "John." Carmen sighed, defeated. "Carmen. I found it. I can finally kill him. The demon that killed Mary. You said you would be there. Are you still with me, Carmen?" John asked her. Turning towards him, Carmen looked like the sad, lonely kid that he had first met seven years ago. "John, please. I am begging you. Don't go after him." Carmen pleaded.

"What's going on? Please don't what?" Dean asked from a chair just inside her view. "John, please. Don't go after him. Let someone else do it. Please!" Carmen pleaded again. "You told me you would go with me when I found it. Be there when I killed him." John said starting to get frustrated with his beautiful young partner. "I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD FIND THE DAMN THING!" Carmen's voice reverberated through the room. "It was a rumor, John! A myth! I never thought that you would actually find the damn Colt. If I had known I never would have said that. It's a witch hunt! A suicide mission!" Carmen yelled at him, starting to breath hard. "John if you go after this demon, you will almost certainly die. Are you asking me to obediently follow behind you and watch you throw your life away? And for what? Revenge?!" Carmen yelled feeling tears build behind her eyes.  
"He killed my wife!" John yelled getting off the bed. "YES! HE KILLED YOUR WIFE AND SHE IS DEAD! IT HAPPENED TWO DAMN DECADES AGO! NOW GROW UP, MAN UP, AND LET IT GO!" Carmen screamed at him getting in his face. At this point she could no longer hold back her tears and they were free falling down her face.

Carmen made the mistake of getting in his face because the next thing she knew, John Winchester had punched her in the face. She flew back a few feet and landed on her back and her head hit the floor so hard that she felt the impact of the concrete under the ratty carpeting. "Dad!" "Whoa!" Sam and Dean yelled at the same time. Sam tried to help her up but she just pushed his arm off of her. She pushed herself up onto one elbow and flipped her hair out of her face to fix an icy hazel-green glare on John Winchester.

Carmen reached up and wiped a thin line of blood that she felt sliding down her chin. "You told me that you never knew about the supernatural until the night Mary was killed. But you know, I heard a rumor that before Mary married you, she was a damn good Hunter herself." Carmen said in a calm even tone. She registered the shock on John's face and smirked. "Yeah. Mary Campbell came from a long line of Hunters. And Mary, well Mary wanted out of the game. And then she married you and had Sam and Dean and got exactly what she wanted. A normal life." Carmen said with a straight face as she stood up and looked John straight in the eyes.

"And now, you ask me to go with you so I can watch the same demon kill you that murdered your wife?" Carmen stressed looked back at Sam and Dean. She turned back to John and gave him her answer. "No, John. I won't go with you." Carmen said as she turned and picked up her knife. Carmen walked to the door and stopped. She placed her foot on a chair by the door and sheathed her knife. She then gave a small humorless laugh as she grabbed the door knob. "The irony in this is that Mary wanted out. Didn't want her children to grow up to be Hunters. But you forced them into the life anyway, didn't you? Goodbye John. Boys. I hope you find what you are looking for." Carmen said. She then opened the door and walked out.


	2. Return only to Lose

Disclaimer: So I own nothing that you recognize in reading this(no matter HOW much I wish I had my own personal Dean Winchester). The only thing I do stake claim to is my lovely Carmen Davis who is chalk full of attitude and kick ass badness at times. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2

It had been a rough month and a half since Carmen had split her partnership with John. Carmen had just gotten done with a case involving a shape-shifter and had decided to take the rest of the night easy. She went out and bought herself a nice meal, went back to the motel and took her a nice long hot shower, and then finally slipped beneath the sheets naked. Carmen had been asleep for a couple of hours when her phone started to sing the country song Old Red.

She reached out and grabbed her phone. "Do you have any idea what time it is Bobby?" Carmen mumbled into the phone. "Carmen? Where you at?" Bobby asked her. Something about his voice didn't sound right. "Naked in bed. Why?" Carmen asked a little bit more awake. His next words had her out of bed like it was on fire. "John and his boys were in an accident. They are in the hospital. John and Sam are fine. Dean is touch and go right now. So far he is stable but comatose." Bobby said in a sad voice. Carmen got dressed and asked him for the address. Carmen hung up with Bobby saying she was on her way. She grabbed her ugly duffle bag, strapped it onto the back of her bike and spun out so fast she smelt burning rubber.

Carmen had gotten John's fake name and room number from Bobby right before she got to the hospital. She gave the nurse the name of the patient she was there to see and was allowed to pass. She ran down the hall and slide to a stop, grabbing the doorframe so she didn't miss the room. She looked through the door to see John Winchester in all of his crappy glory laying in the bed with his arm in a sling. Carmen took a quick inventory of his injuries and began to silently cry.  
"You stupid bastard! What did I tell you?!" Carmen choked out looking at John. John looked up to see a sight he had truly missed. Carmen was dressed in a pair of dusty ripped up jeans, her combat boots, a green t-shirt, and her leather jacket. Carmen stumbled over to the bed and collapsed into the chair by the bed. She had folded her arms on the bed, placed her head on her arms, and had begun to cry in earnest.

She felt John put his good hand on her head and gently pet her hair until she calmed down. "And you destroyed the Impala!" Carmen exclaimed as she threw her head up after she had calmed down. "How is Sam and Dean?" She asked finally looking up at his with her shiny, red hazel-green eyes. "Sam is fine physically. Just some cuts and bruises. Mostly worried about his brother." John said taking a deep breathe. "Dean, on the other hand, is not so good. Completely comatose as the moment. Flat-lined a couple of times." John said with a sad look in his eyes.

A few minutes later Sam walked in. Carmen excused herself and went in search of Dean's room. She found him and walked up to his bed. He had wires and tubes, cuts and bruises everywhere. The monitors said that, at the moment, Dean Winchester was stable. Carmen had heard that if you spoke to someone who was comatose, they could hear you._ 'Worth a shot.'_ she thought. Carmen leaned over and put her lips against Dean's ear.

Dean felt something soft against his ear. He could almost swear he felt breath too. "Great. As if I'm not freaked out enough." Dean said out loud. Dean had woke up in a hospital to look into a crowded room. And he was on the bed. And nobody hear a word he yelled at them. And on top of that, there was some kind of monster in the hospital._ "Dean. Dean, can you hear me?"_ Dean heard in his ear.

"What the hell?" Dean said heading for his room. _"I hope you can. Because if you can't then I am not only doing this for nothing, but I am pretty sure I look like I am molesting you."_ Dean heard the voice give a light laugh. It was a nice voice. Feminine. Soft. _"I need you to fight, Dean. Fight to get back to your body. Stay away from it, Dean. You can't let it take you. If you let it take you, you are giving up. If you don't fight, Dean, you are leaving Sam and your dad and Bobby. They need you, Dean."_ the voice continued to say.  
Dean got to his room and the first thing he noticed was the nice ass that was bent over his bed. He then looked at the rest of her. From the back all he could see was her boots, jeans, jacket, and long wavy blue/black hair. He walked into the room and over to the other side of the bed, shocked at what he seen. Carmen Davis, his dad's recently ex-partner, was the one whispering in his ear. Unlike the other times, Dean got a good look at her this time. He hair parted to her right, which explained the hair curtain from behind, she had a pretty skin tone. It was a mix of white and tan. Like a cup of coffee that had too much milk poured into it. She had long black lashes that cast a dark shadow over her closed eyes, which he knew to be hazel-green.

He had gotten a pretty good look at her body the day she had broken it off with his dad, and he had to say, from what he seen there was a hott little body hiding beneath her tight clothes. _"Dean, please. Try to come back I know that your dad doesn't show it, but he loves you so much. He regrets bringing you and Sam into this life, but he thought it was for the best. So don't prove him right by dying on the job. I know I said that family is leverage, but they are also what keeps us going. So come back so John and Sam and Bobby have another reason to keep going."_ Carmen said pulling back slightly. She looked at his face intently for a minute for she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and then surprised him further by placing a soft kiss on his lips. She then put a hand against his cheek, closed her eyes, and put her forehead against his. And then she whispered one last time._ "Please come back to us, Dean Winchester."_

Carmen walked back to John's room but Sam was nowhere to be found. "Where's Sam?" she asked as she sat down with two cups of coffee. "Went to go get me some supplies. One of those for me?" he asked looking at cup she wasn't sipping out of. "These are mine. I finished a case with a shapeshifter and got a total of about four hours of sleep before Bobby called me about the accident. And then I made a eight hour drive in six. So no, these are mine. You want one, go get one." she said getting comfortable.  
"By the time you finish the first cup, the second one will be cold." John reasoned. She smirked.

"Touche, good sir." she said handing him the second cup. She smiled at his face when he took a sip. She took a sip of her coffee and then looked down into the black liquid in her cup. "I went to go see Dean. He was stable when I left. But you said that he flat-lined twice already. I am afraid something might be after him, John." she said looking up into his face. "He will be okay. Don't worry about him, Carmen. I got it covered." John said. It was something about the way that he said it that she didn't like.

"What are you planning, John?" Carmen asked eyeing him. "Don't worry about it, Carmen." John said not looking her in the eyes. "You're planning something. What is it?" Carmen said getting up from her chair. "Did you think I wouldn't find out, dad?" Sam said storming into the room with a bag in his arms. "This stuff is to summon a demon." Sam said slamming the bag down. Carmen looked from the bag to John and back to the bag. "I am going to get some food. I'll be back in thirty." Carmen said pushing off of John's bed and standing straight. She pointed a finger at John. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back." she said as she left.

Carmen back into the hospital and found John's room empty. She walked to Dean's room and nearly dropped. Dean was awake. Awake and completely healthy from what she could hear the doctors saying. She looked at John and found him smiling at Dean with tears in his eyes. After everyone left the room John whispered something into Dean's ear and whatever it was was enough to shock Dean.

John turned to see Carmen standing in the doorway. He walked over to her and hugged her. "Take care of my boys, Carmen Davis." she heard John whisper in her ear. He let her go and walked back to his room. Carmen watched him walk away and went to quickly check on Dean. "So how you feeling?" she asked keeping a close eye on his face. He still seemed to be thinking about whatever it was that John had said to him. When he didn't answer, she turned and walked to John's room. Only to see Sam drop a cup of coffee and run inside.

Carmen ran to the door only to stop and turn stone cold inside. John was inside the room, laying on the floor. Sam was shaking him but he wouldn't move. Carmen jumped into motion and ran towards John and Sam. She slid on her knees before she reached John and tried to get him to wake up. She told Sam to get help while she pressed her ear to his chest to listen for his heartbeat. She felt herself pale when she heard nothing.

"John. John come on!" she said attempting to give him CPR when a doctor and nurses rushed inside. They forced her away from John and pushed her into Sam's arm. Carmen started to fight to get back to John. "What did you do, John?" Carmen said in a panicked voice. Sam noticed that she had gone deathly white, her eyes were glazed over and focused on the body of his dad, and she had started to fight his hold on her to get back to his dad. Sam grabbed her around her waist with both arms and lifted her into the air, where she started kicking to get back on the ground, panicking even more.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, JOHN?! DAMN YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Carmen screamed, still fighting Sam. Sam decided to take her to Dean's room and tell Dean what had just happened. Sam walked into Dean's room with Carmen telling him to put her down so she could go back to his dad. Sam tossed her a few feet and closed the door behind him and stood in front of it so she couldn't leave.  
Sam told Dean that he had found their dad on the floor in his room, dead. Carmen attempted to get past Sam twice but after being told no she began to pace the floor, wide eyed, thumbnail between her teeth, and started to mutter to herself.

After twenty minutes of the hysterical panic attack, her system couldn't take the shock anymore and shut down, causing her to crumble to the floor in a dead faint.


	3. A Shell of Carmen

Disclaimer: So I own nothing that you recognize in reading this(no matter HOW much I wish I had my own personal Dean Winchester). The only thing I do stake claim to is my lovely Carmen Davis who is chalk full of attitude and kick ass badness at times. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3

Carmen was upstairs in one of the messy, crowded, dusty spare rooms sitting on a window seat looking out the window. It seemed wrong for it to be so sunny outside when all of their lives were such a reck. They had burned John's body and Bobby had drove them all back to his place. That had been a week ago.

Once they had gotten to Bobby's Carmen disappeared to the room she was currently hiding in. She knew that Bobby was worried about her and she could occasionally hear Sam talking to Bobby about her but she didn't care. She didn't remember much after she had found Sam leaning over John's body in the hospital. She didn't remember waking up or fainting or even helping to build the pyre that they had burned John on. The only thing she remembered was walking through Bobby's front door and up the stairs.  
She had only left the room when she necessarily had to. She ate because she had to, drank because she had to, showered because it washed off a day's worth of depression, and slept only enough to be able to make it through the day, two, three hours at most.

And she was going to pass today the same way she had the last seven days. Sitting on the window seat, knees drawn up to her chest, arms folded across her stomach, starring out the window.

Bobby sat at his desk in his study sipping whiskey from a glass and watched Sam pace around the room. He knew Sam was stressed out and worried about both Dean, who was trying to bury the feelings of his hurt and loss, and Carmen, who had shut down almost completely. "Bobby, we have to do something. About both of them. Dean is gonna be Dean, but Carmen...Bobby we seriously gotta do something about her." Sam said stopping in front of the desk and pointed a finger towards the stairs.  
"What do you expect me to do, Sam? Force her to cheer up?" Bobby said taking a sip from his glass. "Make her eat, first of all. She hasn't eaten since the day dad died. Make her drink something. Bobby, if she keeps going like this, she'll end up in the hospital. Or worse. Dead." Sam exclaimed.

Bobby gave him a look like he was a first rate moron. "Are you stupid, boy? You honestly think that's she's just been up there wasting away? She's left that room, Sam. She's ate just enough to keep herself alive. And drink something? Hell, boy, she filched a gallon of my best whiskey. How she found the damn thing, I'll never know, but I guarantee you that she's been sucking it down up there. After the life that poor girl has had, she can just keep on drinking it til she feels like she don't need it no more." Bobby said drinking the rest of the whiskey in his glass. "What's her deal anyway, Bobby? I mean, how does dad, who hates hunting with other people by the way, end up with a partner, a female partner no less, who is our age?" Sam asked genuinely confused.

"Well I ain't telling you about her life before she met your dad. Your dad told me her story one night while they were here. If she wants you to know about it, she'll tell you." Bobby said pouring himself more whiskey. "No. I mean, dad hated hunting with other Hunters, so how did he end up with someone like Carmen?" Sam asked. Bobby took a sip of whiskey and then looked at the amber liquid in his glass.

"John met Carmen for the first time when she was sixteen. She was an rookie Hunter back then working jobs on her own. She had been shown the ropes to hunting but never shown how to properly do things. She had beaten your dad and a couple of other Hunters at a couple of games of poker was how they first met. Then a few weeks later your dad was working a case. A ghost was haunting an old abandoned house somewhere down in Mississippi. The ghost was killing anybody who stepped foot into the place. Turned out Carmen was working the same case. Nearly got herself killed but John showed up at the right moment and shot it with rock salt. Pulled her outta the house and back to his motel room to patch her up and rip her a new one. Turned out Carmen was real good at research and knew more about the ghost than your dad did and so he decided to let her help him finish the case. He said he had no idea why, but after that first case, he decided to take her on. He said that he saw real potential in her. He tried to turn her into a little soldier." Bobby said laughing at what he had just said taking a sip of whiskey.

"Carmen had no intention of becoming a little soldier. She was out-spoken and strong willed. Butted heads with your daddy all the time. John always called her a little spitfire from Hell. And knowing her for as long as I have now, I fully agree with him. Anyway, after about two years together, Carmen was one of the best Hunters John had ever seen. Smart. Sharp. Quick instincts and reflexes. And a master with weapons and at fighting. John and Carmen had made an agreement that when John decided she was ready, that she could start hunting on her own. I guess your dad had just grown so used to her being around that he couldn't send her away. But I think it was because she reminded him of you boys." Bobby said looking out the window at the sunny weather.

"John Winchester did alot for that girl. Taught her what it takes to be a Hunter. How to keep herself alive. John loved that girl like she was his own and I'm pretty sure that she loved him back for everything he had done for her. If it hadn't been for him she woulda died a long time ago." Bobby said looking at Sam and then back to the little bit of whiskey left in his glass. "John Winchester was all she had left in this world. And now he's gone and she don't know what to do. She's trying to cope with loosing him so suddenly. It will take her a while, but she'll come around." Bobby said answering Sam's question.

That night Carmen was walking outside through all of the crushed and twisted metal that used to be cars of Bobby's junk had been wondering around for a while when she wondered upon what would someday soon be the Impala. She walked up to sad looking car and ran a hand over the frame with a small, sad smile. "Finally out and about?" Carmen heard behind her. She started at the voice and turned to see Dean standing a few yards away.

"I was just thinking about how your dad would react seeing the Impala in such a state." she said turning back towards the car. "He would probably be fit to be tied." she said with a small half-humored laugh. "So what are you doing out here? And why the hell are you wearing those?" Dean asked eyeing her baggy sweatpants. She looked down at her white form fitting spaghetti strap shirt and baggy grey sweatpants.

"Had one too many shots of whiskey. Started to feel a little dizzy so I decided to take a walk." she said turning back to look at Dean. She then looked down at her sweatpants and gave a sad smile. "I stole them from your dad. These and some other clothes of his." she said and looked up at him. "They make him feel close by, you know." she said. "What are you doing out here? Too late to do any repairs." she asked Dean. "Had to get outta that house. It's like there's an everlasting cloud of gloom in that house. It was either get out or get smothered." Dean said taking a few steps towards her.

"So why did you come back after Bobby called you? I mean, you left dad. So why come back after you heard about the crash?" Dean asked. Carmen looked down at the ground and sighed. "I loved your dad, Dean." Carmen said looking up at him. She seen what looked like shock flash across his face. "John was all I had left in this world. He taught me how to me a Hunter. How to fight. How to use my weapons. How to stay alive. My family was killed when I was 10 years old. By a demon possessed human. The human survived. I managed to get away but I was never the same after that night. I started researching everything I could think of. But all the research in the world don't mean anything without experience out in the field. I had started hunting about a year before I met your dad. No real major jobs. Mostly ghosts and spirits, things of that nature. But after my family I became real good at hiding my emotions when I needed to. I became a pretty good poker player, which is how I got most of my money." she said taking a deep breath and continued.

"I heard about this job in Mississippi and thought it would be pretty easy to do by myself. I got injured pretty badly by the thing. It was about to kill me when your dad showed up and saved my rookie ass. He took me back to his room, practically drowned me in whiskey, patched me up real good, ripped me a new one, that's for sure." she said laughing at the memory. "After that, he took me on. I don't know why, he never told me, but he kept me around. Started training me and told me that I couldn't leave until my training was finished. Which in John Winchester's mind means whenever he says so." she said looking up at Dean.

"I didn't leave your dad because I wanted to that day, Dean. I left him because I had to." she said. "Why? What reason could you possibly have to leave him like that? When he needed you there the most." Dean said trying not to get angry at her leaving his dad when he had needed her the most.

"I left him because of what he was asking me to do, Dean. I had lost everyone I had every cared about and he knew that. And then he was going to look me in the eyes and ask me to go with him to watch him get himself killed? To go with him on his twenty year crusade for this demon that would most likely kill him before he killed it? I couldn't do it, Dean. I loved John but he was a selfish bastard to ask that of me." Carmen said trying to get him to understand why she had left.

"I left because it was self-preservation. I didn't leave because I stopped caring about him. I still cared. I told Bobby to keep tabs on you guys and to call me if anything serious happened. He called and told me about the crash, I was speeding down the highway less than ten minutes later." She seen a look on his face that said she hadn't given him the answer he was really looking for. "Look, Dean, just ask me what you really want to know." she said getting ready to get defensive.

"Fine. You keep saying you loved my dad. Were you more than just his partner? I knew my dad and he hated hunting with other people. You said that you two hunted for four years together. There's only one reason that I can think of that he would keep you around for that long." he said.

Dean had never seen anybody get so angry so fast. He had seen her pissed off before, even furious the time she had caught up with them after the vampire hunt. But she went from white to red in about three seconds flat. Seeing her reaction he expected her to attack him. And did she ever attack him. He made the mistake of asking that offensive question with her standing by his car.

She reached behind her and grabbed a crowbar off of the front seat and stormed after him with it.

He took a couple of steps back and was lucky he did because she chose that moment to take a swing at his head with the crowbar. She went to take another swing at him but he reached out and grabbed the crowbar with one hand and her wrists in the other. After stopping her swing Dean pulled the crowbar out of her hands and threw it in the direction of the Impala. Thinking he had her disarmed, he was surprised to feel a sudden pain in his side, which was caused by her knee.

Because of the pain he loosened his grip on her wrists, both of which she yanked away from his grip. She reared her right arm back and punched Dean in the nose. Surprised by the punch Dean recovered quickly and grabbed her wrists again, in a tighter hold this time. He felt her leg fold behind his right before she jerked them out from under him, causing them to fall backwards.

Carmen fell on top of him and, knowing that breaking her hands free was pointless, began attacking him with her legs. "You bastard! How dare you! How dare you ask me that! You say you knew your father but the man you knew was just a tunnel visioned crusader!" Carmen yelled at him. She had started crying while yelling at him and had stopped fighting, but Dean wasn't dropping his guard.

"I loved John Winchester the same way you did. That man was everything to me. He was my partner, my friend, and my father. To suggest that he only kept me around for sex...for four years. I should cut your tongue out right now." She said still crying. Her strength finally gave out and she collapsed crying harder against his chest.

"You think you and Sam are the only ones he left behind? He left me too, Dean. He may have left you, Dean, but he left you with Sam. He left me all alone. He was all I had and he left me alone. What did he do Dean? Why would he do it?" Carmen whispered as she began to cry even harder than before.


	4. Suck it up and Get back to work

Disclaimer: So I own nothing that you recognize in reading this(no matter HOW much I wish I had my own personal Dean Winchester). The only thing I do stake claim to is my lovely Carmen Davis who is chalk full of attitude and kick ass badness at times. I would also like to thank all of my readers, reviewers, and followers. I was shocked at how many followers I got just within the first 24 hrs. Thank you all so much and please continue to enjoy.

Chapter 4

Carmen woke up to see Bobby looking at her. Her mouth felt like she had been sucking on cotton, her body ached, and she felt like she had taken a bath in salt water. She sat up, rubbed her face, and looked at Bobby.

"What happened?" She asked her voice a little horse. "Don't know. You were there when I woke up a few hours ago. When did you decide to leave your cave of gloom and depression?" Bobby asked her tossing her a bottle of water. She grabbed the bottle and drank half the bottle in one go. "I left last night. I had been drinking, love the whiskey by the way. Had been drinking and then I started to feel a little dizzy so I decided to go out for a walk in the junk yard. Dean showed up. Pissed me off and I remember taking a swing at him with a crowbar. Guess I missed. I don't remember anything after that." Carmen said getting off the couch and stretching her aching muscles.

"It's quiet. Where's Sam and Dean?" she asked Bobby. "They left about an hour ago. Headed out to Ellen's." Bobby answered. "How you doing, Carmen? I don't see you for a week and then I find out passed out on my couch looking like crap." Bobby said concerned. "Gee, thanks Bobby. What every woman likes to hear." she said giving him a look. Then her face turned serious. "Better than I was a few days ago. No where close to healed or over it, but better." she said.

"Why Bobby? Sam came with a bag of stuff and accused John of wanting to summon the demon. Is that true? Did John ask for the supplies to summon a demon?" Carmen asked him, needing to know. "Yeah. When Sam met me to pick up the Impala he gave me a list of stuff that John said would protect them from the demon, but it was a list of supplies for a summoning spell." Bobby sighed. "Do you think he made a deal? Made a deal with the demon to save Dean? It's the only way I can think of how Dean got better, Bobby. I mean, he was in a coma. The doctors said that he should have died before he got to the hospital. And I know hospitals. Those things are crawling with Reapers. And Dean flat-lined a time or two so one had to be after him. He had to have offered the demon not only his soul, but the Colt as well." she said to Bobby.

She seen a look cross his face and answered his unasked question. "I remember hearing that the Colt was missing from John's room." she said. "You said they were heading out to the Roadhouse. In what? The Impala is trashed." she asked Bobby. "Minivan." Bobby answered. "Oh I bet Dean is loving that." she said laughing at the thought of Dean driving a minivan. "Okay well I'm going to take a shower and change clothes so I feel human again, and then I'm going to pack up and follow the guys." she said heading for the stairs. "Are you sure about that Carmen? You think you're up for it?" Bobby asked her.

"John asked me to watch after his boys, Bobby. It was the last thing that my partner asked of me. And I will do my damnedest to do as he asked of me." she said. She gave a small smile and walked up the stairs.

An hour later Carmen was speeding down the blacktop trying to catch up to Sam and Dean. As far as she knew the Winchester boys and the Harvelle's had never met. And Ellen and Jo were quick to draw a gun on strangers. She was driving down the road that lead to the Roadhouse when she seen that the lot to the Roadhouse was empty.  
_'There's no way possible that I beat them here. They must have left already. Oh well. Already here, might as well go in and say hi to everybody.'_ Carmen thought turning off the engine and parking her bike. Carmen got off her bike and walked onto the porch, through the screen and wooden door and into the building. Carmen stood just inside the door and let her eyes adjust to the inside lighting and then looked around. She seen Ellen cleaning glasses, Jo cleaning tables, and Ash seemed to be missing from the pool table.

"Ellen. Jo. Been a while." Carmen said walking up to the bar and sitting on a stool. "Carmen Davis. Haven't seen you in ages. What are you doing out this way?" Ellen asked putting the glass she had been cleaning down. "Trying to track down John Winchester's boys, Sam and Dean. They been through here?" Carmen asked Ellen, seeing Jo come up beside her. "Yeah. They left about an hour or so ago. What are you tracking them for?" Jo asked eyeing Carmen. "For John. I promised to look after them for him." Carmen said looking down at the wooden bar top.

"Sorry to hear about him passing away." Ellen said sympathetically. "Thanks Ellen. Mind giving me a double shot of whiskey and a beer please?" Carmen said looking up at Ellen, trying not to cry. "Sure thing, sweetie." Ellen said putting down her rag. "So how old are you now? Ain't seen you in about three and a half years, I think. Heard you partnered up with John Winchester. Is that true?" Ellen asked her pouring her her double shot and putting a beer next to it.

"Yeah, it's true. Partners for four years. I turned twenty-four a little over a week ago. The day John died actually. Not surprised he forgot with everything that was going on. Even I forgot about it until after I snapped outta my shock long enough to register the date on my cell." Carmen said taking her double shot. "Sorry to hear that. So what happened?" Ellen asked. "A couple of months back me and John were on a vampire hunt. John checked his voicemail one night and when I woke up the next day, the S.O.B. was gone. I managed to track him down in Chicago. Turned out his boys were in some trouble and called him for help. Turned out to be a trap. I got there just in time to save the asses of all three Winchesters. Stitched John up while I ripped him a new one for leaving in the middle of a case. Me and John parted ways from Sam and Dean that night. A couple of months later we hear that Daniel Elkins had been killed and John took off without me again." Carmen said taking a sip of her beer.

"I called Sam and Dean to warn them about John and told them to keep him from hunting whatever had killed Elkins. I finally catch up to them only to find out that they went to hunt the vampires that had killed Elkins. I kicked my way into their room and went to go carve some meat out of Sam and Dean's beefy little asses when John told me that he had found what he was looking for. A way to kill the demon." Carmen said pausing, holding her beer bottle in both of her hands.

"We had a fight and I left. I broke off the partnership. Left him with Sam and Dean and I took off by myself. About a month and a half later I get a call from Bobby saying that they got into a car wreck and were all in the hospital. Sam was fine, John was pretty banged up, but Dean was in a coma. Dean was probably out of it for a day or two, when all of a sudden, Dean woke up, perfectly healthy. I stayed to talk to Dean for a minute after John left and when I got back to his room, I found Sam leaning over his body on the floor. I don't remember much after that." Carmen said going quiet, drinking her ice cold beer.

"I sure am sorry honey. So John asked you to watch over his boys" Ellen asked her. "Yeah. So where did they head off to? You know?" Carmen asked the older woman. "Yeah. A case not far from here. They have Ash tracking down some weather patterns and had time to waste." Ellen told her. "Great. Where's the case?" Carmen asked thinking about maybe joining up with them. "A circus a few towns over. Parents slaughtered in their beds. Kids all claimed it was a clown." Ellen said going back to cleaning glasses.  
_'Just awesome.'_ Carmen thought sarcastically. "Well I'm not touching that one with a sixty foot pole." Carmen said drinking her beer. Ellen just laughed at her.

Two days later Sam and Dean showed back up at the Roadhouse. Jo and Carmen were playing a friendly but competitive game of pool when the Winchester's walked through the door. Dean looked at her and smirked. "So the broken mess that was Carmen Davis managed to pull herself together and talk to other humans, huh?" Dean said with that annoying smirk still on his handsome face.

Next thing Dean knew a knife sailed by his face and he heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked. Dean looked back at Carmen to see that her face was devoid of emotion and she had a .45 pointed at him. "I must have misheard you Winchester. I thought I heard you make a nasty comment about my mental state." Carmen said in a cold, hard voice.

"Nope. Didn't say a word." Dean said walking to the bar while Sam walked towards the pool table. "So how was the clown case?" Carmen asked lining up her next shot. "You knew about that?" Sam asked her with a surprised look. "Got here about an hour after you left here." Carmen said making her shot and heard Jo curse and walk away from the finished game. "You heard about it and didn't come help?" Sam asked. Carmen gave him a look like he was stupid.

"Are you kidding me? Clowns creep the hell outta me. I wasn't going near that one with a sixty foot pole and a clown-proof suit." Carmen said straightening up and taking a drink from her beer. Carmen and Sam looked towards the door Ash had just come out of asking where the boys had been.

"Ash! My favorite backwoods country hick. What do they have you working on?" Carmen asked after she had walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Tacking down weather patterns." Ash said walking to the bar with him homemade laptop. "John's omen info?" Carmen asked surprised that they even had any idea what it was. "Yeah, that stuff." he said before he turned to the boys.

"Alright well I'm heading back to Bobby's. Ellen, here's my numbers. First one is my primary phone. Always turn on and always on me. Second is my back up. Always on but on Duke in case I loose my phone." Carmen said handing Ellen a slip of paper, said goodbye and left for Bobby's.

Carmen had been walking through the junk yard when she heard Sam and Dean talking about how Dean refused to show any emotion about their dad's death. Carmen heard Sam leave and had left her hiding spot just in time to see Dean hitting the trunk of the Impala with a crowbar he had had in his hands. After Dean had thoroughly destroyed the trunk, he dropped the crowbar and stood there looking at the car, breathing hard.

"Dean." Carmen said just loud enough for him to hear. Dean jerked in her direction and didn't look happy to see her. "Oh great. What are you doing here?" Dean asked agitated. "I was passing through when I heard you and Sam talking." Carmen said walking towards the Impala and looked at the trunk. "Oh so you were spying. Because that's always a great quality to have." Dean said walking into the garage. Carmen laughed. "Dean, we are Hunters. We deal with weapons of all kinds, pick locks, break into homes and businesses, dig up graves and burn bones. And the worst thing you want to accuse me of is spying? Besides, I only caught the tail end of the conversation." Carmen said walking in behind him. "So what do you want?" Dean asked still in a temper.

"To do what I told your dad I would. Look after you and Sam." she said. Carmen held up a hand to stop whatever it was he had opened his mouth to say. "Yeah. Yeah. I know. You and Sam are big boys and don't need anyone to look after you. But the truth is, we all need to be looking after each other right now. He may have been my partner but he was your dad, I understand that. But he was my father too, in a way. He wasn't a man to show the emotions that mattered much, but he always showed them when it really counted. Like when you called him from Kansas. We finished the case we had faster than we should have and hauled ass to Kansas." Carmen said seeing the surprise on his face at that statement.

"He went to Kansas after I called? Why didn't he come see us? Help us with the house?" Dean asked confused and angry. "We were both there. He had me watching you and Sam while he stayed at Missouri's place. And as for why didn't he go see you, it's because just like everything else, the demon came first." Carmen said answering his question. Carmen sighed and walked up to Dean. She reached up and cupped his face, looking him straight into is beautiful, pain filled green eyes. "

I know about Sam, Dean. I know what your dad told you to do and it was wrong of him to do it. He shouldn't have asked that of you. But I want you to know that I am going to do as John asked of me and look after you and Sam. And if the worse case scenario should ever arise, I will do it. You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you did it." Carmen said, her hazel-green eyes still looking into his deep green ones.  
After a minute Carmen reached up onto her tiptoes and places a soft, short kiss onto his surprised lips. Carmen pulled away and meant to stop with only that one kiss. But Dean apparently had other plans. Dean had a look on his face that said he wanted to do something, but he didn't want to want it. Because of the look Carmen didn't fully pull away from him after seeing the look on his face.

She was about to ask him what was wrong when she felt one arm wrap around her slim waist and the hand of the other grab a handful of hair at the base of her neck. The next thing she knew, Dean's lips crashed down onto her and it felt like a mix of need and an assault. Dean had been leaning against a small table that had empty beer bottles filling all avaliable space. Carmen wasn't one to show true emotions, something she had learned well after her family and even better after partnering up with John. After snapping out of her shock and depression about John's death, Carmen had hid her need for close physical contact.

It was one of Carmen's few weaknesses. She didn't like to be alone in life, to do this job alone. After losing her family Carmen had been all alone and she hated it. After partnering up with John she hadn't felt so alone all the time, even if he couldn't be what she had really needed. She knew that Dean was angry and upset about his father's death, as was she, and she also knew that Dean didn't hold her in such high regard, but at the moment, she needed contact with him as much as she suspected he did with her.  
Carmen began to kiss him back with as much need as he was kissing her with, which she think kind of surprised him.

Carmen reached up with both hands and placed them on his lower jaw and upper neck and held them there as she deepened the kiss. Dean didn't know when Carmen had shoved her tongue in his mouth but he was totally up to playing whatever game it was she was up to. Carmen felt Dean's hands travel to her lower back, down her ass which he was sure to keep a firm grip on for a few brief seconds, and down to her toned thighs which he held on to.

Dean reached down, still gripping her thighs, and lifted her against him. Carmen decided to make it easy on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and helped him out a little by taking some of her weight out of his hands by lifting with her thighs and arms. Carmen heard Dean groan when she rubbed her upper body against his, which is when Dean spun and firmly placed her tight little ass on the bottle covered table.

Dean didn't know why he had even started kissing her. After she had told him that she would do for him the one thing he knew he didn't want to do, the last thing his father had asked of him, and then she gave him a small kiss and he knew he just had to keep on kissing her. He didn't want to, but his body sure as hell did, and his body had won the fight.

He had expected her to start fighting, to push him away, anything except to start kissing him back. But then she had started kissing him back and that was it. He would keep going until she called a halt to it. Or until he had gotten her out of his system, whichever came first. Dean had reached down and grabbed him two big handfuls of Carmen's tight ass and she still didn't start fighting back, had actually rubbed up against him a little, so he reached down and lifted her against him, where she proceeded to wrap her toned, bare legs around his waist.

Then he felt her thighs tighten around his waist and she lifted her upper body and began to rub against him again. _'That's it, dammit!'_ Dean thought and he turned and put her on the small table he had been leaning against. He placed her on her ass only to shove her onto her back. The table wasn't big enough for her whole upper body so she had to support herself from her shoulders up. Dean broke off the kiss and straightened to look down at her while he breathed in some much needed air. She looked unusually girly today. She was wearing a yellow, clingy spaghetti strap shirt that showed off her hot upper body and dusty looking skin, a low rising blue jean mini skirt, which had ridden up due to her spread legs, that showed off her long muscular legs, a pair of dusty, yellow flip flops and from what he could see of it, a black lacey bra and matching thong. She had left her blue-black hair down, which was mostly caught between her back and the table. She was breathing as hard as he was and, that combined with her laying on her back, was causing her breasts to fall out of her top.

Dean looked back up her body and noticed scars that he hadn't before. He seen four long, thin white scars that reached from over her right shoulder, down and across her collarbone and chest, and disappeared into her the top of her shirt. He also noticed a few pink scars that looked life they may have been made from a knife and he even felt what felt like an old bullet wound on her upper thigh. Proof enough of her dangerous occupation. Dean look back up at her face and into her eyes and could see her silently giving him the green light, which he gladly accepted.

The next morning when Dean, Sam, and Bobby woke up, Carmen Davis along with all of her gear, was gone.


	5. Cold Blooded Bitch

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. Short ad sweet.

Chapter 5

Carmen had been following Sam and Dean since they had hit town. Carmen knew a vamp job when she heard one but she knew the hunter that was working the job and had no intention of getting involved. But Sam and Dean had never met or heard of Gordon Walker before, unlike Carmen.

She and John had met him once a few years back and Carmen had taken an instant disliking to him. It was his eyes that did it for her. He could turn on the charm enough that you would believe anything he said, but his eyes were cold and deadly. The eyes of a killer. All hunters were killers, but from what she could tell of Gordon, he killed everything he hunted and enjoyed it more than he should.

Sam, Dean, and Gordon were currently sitting in a bar at a table and Gordon was buying them a round of drinks after killing a vampire. And she hadn't liked the look on Dean's face after he had sawed off the vampire's head. Dean and Gordon looked to be enjoying themselves but Sam didn't. Sam suddenly got up and started to walk out of the bar when Dean called after him and threw him the keys to the Impala. Carmen drank the last of her whiskey and followed Sam out and back to his hotel.

Carmen made sure to stay far enough back that Sam wouldn't notice that she was tailing him, not that Sam or Dean had ever noticed when she was tailing them, and had made sure to park in the shadows and kept a stealthy eye out for anything or anyone who walked in or out of the door that Sam had walked into.

Carmen had started to relax a little when she seen men dragging a bound and blindfolded Sam from his room. She knew it was the vamps, but only a few of them so she decided to follow behind them. Carmen stayed about half a mile back of the truck that they had shoved Sam into and kept her lights off so they wouldn't notice her.

Carmen parked Duke in the shadows, grabbed her "vampire killer" as she dubbed her big hunting knife and silently crept up to a window to look inside. She seen two vampires in the room with Sam, who was tied to a chair and talking to a woman that Carmen hadn't seen before. Carmen could hear the woman explain to Sam how they hadn't killed any human and survived off of cattle's blood so no hunters came looking for them.

_'Obviously Gordon didn't get that memo.'_ Carmen thought as she continued to listen. Carmen then heard the woman, whose name she heard was Lanor, ordered the bartender from the bar she had just left, to bring Sam back to town without a scratch on him as a token of good faith. It was harder to follow them back to town then it had out of town but Carmen managed to get back to the motel in time to see Sam and Dean arguing in the parking lot.

Dean punched Sam in the face and started to walk back into the motel room. Sam and Dean were looking around for a missing Gordon when Carmen walked into their room. "Would you two like to stop pussyfooting around and go after that sadistic bastard or do you want to stay here and keep talking until he tortures that poor woman to death?" Carmen asked the two oblivious men.

Sam quickly turned to look at her while Dean quickly drew his gun on her. Carmen held up her hands to show him she had no weapons in her hands. "Carmen. What are you doing here?" Sam asked her. "Been tailing you since a few towns over." Carmen said lowering her hands and Dean lowered him gun.

"Bullshit you have. We would have spotted you." Dean said to her with a strange look on his face. "It's easy to track someone when they don't know you're around Dean. And if you wanna call bullshit again, I've tailed you numerous times over the past year and you never spotted me before. So what makes you think that you would spot me this time?" Carmen asked with a bored look on her face.

Carmen sighed and look at them. "Look, I'm heading out to the nest to save Lanor from Gordon before he gets too carried away. I hate the sadistic bastard, and personally this is the perfect excuse to put a few nonlethal bullet holes in him. So follow or stay I don't care, but I'm leaving." Carmen said walking out of the room. Shortly after she heard Sam and Dean follow behind her. "How do you know where the nest is?" Dean asked her as she threw her leg over Duke.

"I followed the vampires who took Sam from your room." Carmen said as she put her helmet on and started her bike waiting for Dean to finish hotwiring the Impala, which Gordon seemed to have stolen the keys for. After she heard the roar of the engine, Carmen shot off like a rocket out of the parking lot with Sam and Dean hot on her tail.

Sam, Dean, and Carmen walked into the farm house to see Gordon standing beside a very bloody and weak looking Lanor. "Sam. Dean. Come on in. I was just fixing to start the fun." Gordon said looking at them. Then he locked eyes with Carmen. "And Carmen Davis. Been a few years. You look good. Grown up. Quite the looker too, I might add."Gordon said as he drew a blade covered in dead mans blood across Lanor's arm.

"Don't try to charm me, you sadistic ass. I've always seen through that fake charm you put on to get whatever it is you want." Carmen said slowly drawing her gun on Gordon ad pointing it at him. "Let her go. Now Gordon. All I need is just and imaginary excuse to put a bullet in you." Carmen said. She then smiled a smile that had a chill running down Sam and Dean's spine. "I might even become a little sadistic myself if you give me the right excuse." Carmen said lowering her gun so her gun was aimed at Gordon's nuts.

Sam walked up to Gordon demanding that he release Lanor. Gordon quickly grabbed Sam's arm, drew his big knife across Sam's forearm drawing blood, and then put the knife to Sam's throat as he walked him towards Lanor. Dean then drew his gun on Gordon as well. "Let him go Gordon." Dean demanded. "If I wanted him dead, Dean, he'd already be dead. Just proving a point." Gordon said as he squeezed Sam's arm and let blood fall on Lanor's face.  
Lanor let her fangs pop out and began to hiss for the need of the human blood that was dripping on her face.

"They're nothing but killers." Gordon said looking down at Lanor. Hearing that, Lanor drew her fangs back and began to say "no" with determination. Gordon walked back a few steps and Sam picked Lanor up and walked out of the house with her.

Dean walked farther into the room, Dean at one end of the table, Gordon at the other. "Me and you need to have a talk, here Gordon." Dean said looking at him. "What's there to talk about? No shades of grey, Dean. I told you." Gordon said slamming him knife into the wooden table to his left. Dean raised his gun, ejected the clip, and put it in his jacket pocket. Dean went to go and put the gun back in the waist of his pants but at that moment Gordon attacked him. For a while Dean and Gordon matched each other punch for punch.

Carmen had lowered her gun when Gordon had put his knife in the table. But she knew that Gordon wasn't done by a long shot. Nobody came between Gordon Walker and his kill and he went through anyone who tried. Carmen moved out of the way when Dean and Gordon came crashing through the doorway into the den, where Dean proceeded to through Gordon into a glass bookcase and continued to punch the already dazed hunter.

Dean had Gordon's head under his arm and was walking him into the dining room when he accidently-on-purpose slammed Gordon's head into the doorframe. "Sorry." Dean said. He then threw Gordon into a chair and tied him up. Dean then looked up at Carmen. "Were you going to help at all or just stand there all night?" Dean said as he finished tying the rope off.

Carmen just looked at Dean for a while before answering. "You needed the stress relief more than me." she finally said. Dean gave her a look that said 'Are you serious?' "Stress relief? That's the story you're gonna stick with?" Dean asked as if he couldn't really believe her answer. Carmen put her gun in the holster strapped to her thigh and walked towards the window, feeling both Dean and Gordon's eyes following her. "Yeah. That's the story." she said looking out the window.

"Quite a jump for ya, huh Carmen? First big daddy, now his boys? Just working your way through the family, huh?" Gordon said in her direction. "John turned you into quite the hunter, I hear. Weren't much of nothing when we first met. Just a scrawny girl with no experience and a whole lot a rage. How bout it Carmen? Still feeling all that rage?" Gordon asked with a smirk on his face. Carmen lifted her leg and slowly withdrew a kunai from her combat boot.

"Do you really wanna know the answer to that question, Walker? Because we got a whole lot a time to waste, sitting here waiting for Sam to get back. And I'm pretty sure that if you really wanted to know the answer to that question, Dean here just might start feeling a powerful itch to take a nice long walk." Carmen said sliding a pair if ice cold hazel-green eyes over to look at Gordon.

"Alright. Point taken. You know, I've heard that you can be one ice cold bitch at times. Heard through the grapevine that if you found any hunter who crossed you or John that you would take a little vacation to hunt them down. Make sure they knew the price for crossing you or your partner. Also heard that their injuries were quite extensive too." Gordon continued.

Carmen just kept her frigid glare on Gordon as he kept talking, showing no emotion on her face. "That's right. So you remember that after you get outta here. I was the last thing that John left his boys. So they are under my protection, no matter how much they may not want or think they need it." Carmen said still looking at him. Gordon scuffed. "For whatever that's worth. If you protect them as well as you protected their daddy, I don't see their life expectancy being very long.

The next thing Dean knew, he seen a knife fly through the air, imbed itself deep into Gordon's shoulder and then heard Gordon yell in pain. Carmen then marched over towards Gordon and kicked him square in the chest with her size seven combat boot, sending Gordon flying backwards. Gordon landed on the hard wooden floor with a pained grunt. "Whoa. Carmen. Why don't you take a walk. I can handle this dick." Dean said grabbing her upper arm and pulled her back a few steps from Gordon.

Carmen looked over at Dean and nodded. She then walked over to Gordon, placed her booted foot on his chest, leaned down to grab the handle of her knife, and violently jerked it out. She wiped the blood on Gordon's pants, put the knife back into her boot and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Quite the spitfire, huh Dean?" Gordon said after Carmen had walked out of the house in a temper. Dean didn't know what had originally set her off, but he knew that Gordon deserved what he got after making the wisecrack about Carmen keeping them alive like she had his dad.

"Shut up, Gordon. Or I'll tell her to come back." he said walking around the room. "I tried to help on a case not so long ago. I think it was a few months back. She was still with your dad. They were clearing out a vampire nest but your dad skipped out on her. Showed up as she was killing the last few vampires. Quite the cold, bloodthirsty killer. She was covered in blood and didn't even notice." Gordon said trying to taunt him.

Dean looked at him as if it was old news. Dean didn't know much of or about Carmen and suspected he wouldn't know unless he asked either Ellen, Bobby, or the little Hellcat herself. And with the last few encounters he had had with Carmen, he would take his chances with Ellen or Bobby.

Dean had seen Carmen fit to be tied before, like the time she had caught up with them in Colorado, and even the first time they had met she had been shooting fire from her eyes. But tonight...tonight when she looked at Gordon, and when he had spoken of his dad to her, the look in her eyes had sent a chill down even his spine. And it took alot these days to spook Dean Winchester.

He wondered if his dad even got that feeling from her. From the few stories his dad had told them, Dean could tell that Carmen was a good hunter. Hell, she had been trained b his old man, so of course she was good. But from the look in her eyes tonight, Dean had no doubt that she could turn into a cold blooded bitch if she so chose.

It had been hours, the sun was up, and Sam still wasn't back. And Carmen had never come back either. He hadn't heard her bike so he figured she was around somewhere. A little while later, Dean heard the front door open and close. A minute later Sam walked in, followed by an emotionless Carmen. Dean didn't know what was going on in her head, but he needed her to just stay with it for a while longer and then she could go bat shit crazy for as long as she felt like it.

"Lanor get out okay?" Dean asked Sam who was standing beside him. "Yeah. They all did." Sam said looking down at a still tied up Gordon. "Don't worry Gordon. We'll call someone to come out here in a few days to come untie you." Dean said to Gordon. Sam then asked him if he was ready to go. Dean got a look on his face and then gave Gordon a hard uppercut to the jaw, which tipped the chair backwards to slam onto the hard floor. Dean turned to Sam and looked up at him. "Okay. We can go now." Dean said rather cheerfully and walked out of the house followed by Carmen and then Sam.

"Sam." Dean said causing Sam and Carmen to turn to look at him. "Hit me. Come on, one free hit. I won't even hit back." Dean said getting prepared to take a hit to the face. "Dean. I'm not gonna hit you. I'll take a raincheck." Sam said turning away.

"But I won't." Carmen said suddenly putting all of her strength into her one hit. She must have put more muscle into the hit then intended because Dean hit the dusty dirt road. Dean looked up at her in surprise. "What the hell was that for?! I said for Sam to take a hit, not you!" Dean said rubbing his now sore jaw.

"For getting involved with Gordon. For falling for every slime covered word that came out of his mouth. Your father taught you better judgment then that, however screwed up the lessons were. And even Sam told you that he couldn't be trusted. She you wanted to be close to someone you thought was like you so badly that you let him get between you and Sam." Carmen said glaring down at Dean, but at least there was fire behind that hazel-green glare he was getting.

"You have family, Dean. Trust them, above everyone else. You may not have known Ellen long, but she knows her shit when it comes to hunters. So the next time she says someone is bad news, you listen to her. And your damn brother." Carmen said heatedly. "Now get your filthy ass up and get going." Carmen said turning her back on him and walked to her bike, put on her helmet, straddled the bike, cranked it, and sped off leaving a cloud of dust in her wake


	6. Argument and Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. Short ad sweet.

Chapter 6

Carmen pulled into the dirt lot of the Roadhouse just in time to see Ellen and Jo storm inside. Sam and Dean were standing by the Impala looking in the direction the two Harvelle women had just went. Carmen took off her helmet, shook her hair out, and looked at Sam and Dean.

"What's got their panties in a twist?" Carmen asked them, still sitting on her bike. The Winchesters looked at her as if she hadn't been there a moment ago. 'Wow guys. Way to be observant. And you call yourselves hunters.' Carmen thought rolling her eyes.

"Jo had a case that Ellen had us take from her. Jo ended up showing up and working the case with us. So she lied to Ellen and told her that she went to Vegas. Ellen showed up and we just got back." Sam explained. Carmen stayed silent for a minute taking in what Sam had just said. And then it clicked. "You worked a case with Jo? And Ellen found out?" Carmen said tensing up.

"Yeah. That's what he just said Carmen." Dean said slightly annoyed. "Shit." Carmen mumbled as she quickly got off her bike and started towards the door to the big wooden building. As Carmen got onto the porch Jo stormed outside. "Dammit." Carmen said walking inside. Carmen walked inside to see Ellen nursing a freshly poured glass of whiskey. The look on Ellen's face told Carmen everything she needed to know.

"So I heard that you found out that Jo went on a case without your permission. And with Sam and Dean no less." Carmen said walking up to the bar but not sitting down. Ellen looked at Carmen but said nothing. "This is about them isn't it? The hunt he didn't come back from." Carmen asked already knowing the answer.

Ellen gave her a hard look for a few seconds. "And what do you know about it, Carmen Davis?" Ellen asked standing up straight and putting her glass on the counter. "I know all about it. John told me all about it. And I know he told you all about it as well." Carmen said placing both hands on the bar and leaning forward.

"She knows now, doesn't she? That John partnered up with her dad on his last hunt." Carmen asked, again already knowing the answer. "Yes. She knows." Ellen said taking another sip from her glass. "Do you still blame him?" Carmen said feeling her muscles coil with tension. Ellen didn't say anything.

"And now you're going to blame Sam and Dean that they didn't even know about? In your mind it's like father, like sons. Well Jo sure does look alive and healthy to me, Ellen." Carmen said, venom seeping into her voice.

"They let my daughter get caught when they should have been protecting her." Ellen said in a hard tone. "They way I hear it, she showed up without their knowledge. And from the looks of it they got her back and she's safe. Looks like to me they saved Jo's ass when she had no idea what she was getting into." Carmen growled.

"She shouldn't have been hunting with them at all!" Ellen yelled. "They almost let my daughter get killed! Just like their daddy let my husband get killed!" Ellen yelled back. Carmen snapped. "John Winchester was alot of things, Ellen Harvelle, but he was a damn good hunter and his damn boys are just as good at what they do!" Carmen screamed slamming her hand on the bar.

"John Winchester was a good partner and a damn good hunter, but John Winchester also had tunnel vision! He was so damn focused on that damn demon he would barely sleep at night! Sam and Dean care about people dammit! They took care of your wanna be hunter daughter when she had no damn idea what she was getting into! You should be thanking them for looking out for her!" Carmen continued to scream.

Carmen respected Ellen and she was a good friend to the young hunter, but at the moment Carmen could barely stand to look at her. Carmen turned and stormed out of the bar to see Sam, Dean, and Jo all looking at the Roadhouse. Carmen stormed to her bike, put on her helmet, straddled and cranked the bike and then looked at Sam.

"I'm going to Bobby's til I find another case. I suggest you do the same." Carmen said slamming the visor down torn out of the dirt lot slinging rocks and dust behind her.

Sam and Dean showed up two days after Carmen had drove away from the Roadhouse like a bat out of Hell. They walked into Bobby's to find Carmen in Bobby's den. She was reclined in the chair behind the book covered desk with her bare feet propped up, a beer bottle in one hand, twirling a butterfly knife in the other, and a thick book in her lap.

Carmen must have heard them because she looked up as they walked in. "Took you two long enough. You two decide to have a vacation on your way over?" Carmen said taking a sip of her beer. "Oh yeah. It was great fun. Booze, naked babes, and condoms everywhere. Too bad you weren't there. Might have enjoyed yourself." Dean said grabbing a beer from the fridge. Carmen looked back down at the book she was reading.

"Yep. That sounds about right for you, Dean. But if I had been there, you wouldn't have needed any of the other naked babes. I'm almost more than you can handle alone." Carmen said as she started reading again.

_'And don't I know it.'_ Dean thought as he looked Carmen over. Dean had had ALOT of sex in his day, but his one time with Carmen always seemed to pop up at the most unlikely times. Mostly when he was either bored driving or trying to sleep after a hard case. Carmen was almost his dream woman come true.

Except he still didn't like her too much.

The thing Dean remembered the most about that day in the garage was Carmen's eyes when they had been having sex. Most of the time they were hazel-green, but they had been more green than hazel that day. And the look in her eyes when she came that first time still made him hard.

He actually wouldn't have minded having another go at her if he didn't think that she would carve his nuts off. Maybe he could get her to say yes to another round until they found a new case. It was worth a try.

Carmen happened to have looked up a few minutes after Dean had shut up to find him looking at her. And with an expression she hadn't seen since their fling in the garage in the junk yard. And the longer he looked at her like that, the hotter she felt herself getting.

She wasn't gonna lie, Dean was damn attractive. Rock hard body from a hard life of hunting, a ruggedly handsome face he inherited from his dad, soft brown hair that she had ran her hands through many times that day, and he was just as damaged as she was.

Carmen had a feeling that she would be getting a visit from Dean later. And if he didn't come to her, than damn it all, she was going to him.

Sure enough, later that evening Dean showed up in the small spare room that Carmen liked to occupy with two bottles of beer. Bobby had fell asleep a few hours ago and she didn't know what Sam was up to. Dean closed the door behind him and walked towards her at the window seat.

Dean handed her one of the bottles and she took it. "Thanks." she said taking a sip.

"Can't say that I'm surprised to see you." Carmen said looking up at him from his reclined position against the window frame. "Is that so? And why do you say that? Could just be in a friendly mood to talk." Dean said tipping his bottle up.

Carmen silently chuckled. "I seen the way you were looking at me Dean. And I've only ever seen you look at me like that once before. And I believe I was naked at the time." Carmen said taking a sip of her beer with a smile on her lips.

_'Well that was unexpected.'_ Dean thought looking down at Carmen. She worn a red cotton spaghetti strap top and short black cotton shorts. And because of those shorts, Dean was getting a fair view of the bottom of Carmen's ass.  
"Okay. So you know why I'm here. So what do you wanna do about it?" Dean asked her.

Carmen looked at Dean and thought his question over. What did she want to do about it. The sex hadn't been bad. Far from it. And Carmen hadn't felt so tense afterwards either. Maybe having sex with Dean again wouldn't be a bad thing.

She knew that Dean got laid plenty, but Carmen never really found guys that just made her want to jump into bed with them. So as long as he was offering, she might as well take advantage. "An arrangement. No strings sex when we can spare it. I don't get laid enough and it's a great stress reliever for me." Carmen said, obviously surprising Dean.

"When I'm not around for you to have sex with, you have bang any chick you want. But when I'm around, unless one of us is injured from a hunt, I expect sex from you. And if the sex between us ever starts to get in the way of cases when we work together, we call it quits. Deal?" Carmen asked Dean, not looking away from his beautifully haunted green eyes.


	7. Those Damn Hounds

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. Short ad sweet.

AN: For any of those that got an alert about chapter 7 before this, it was an adjustment I was making. Sorry about that. I would like to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and review, the put quite a smile on my face. Now, on with the story.

Chapter 7

Carmen never got an answer that night. Sam showed up saying that he found something interesting that they should both check out. Carmen and Dean followed Sam downstairs to look at an article he had found of a man who had jumped from the roof of a building that he himself had designed.

Carmen stated that she would be going with them on the case and headed upstairs to get some sleep.  
The next morning they all hit the road, Sam and Dean in the Impala and Carmen on her bike. Carmen told them that she would keep her Bluetooth in and to call if they came up with any new information.

After they hit town they stopped by a diner to grab some food and talk shop. Sam was currently on his laptop looking very unhappy. Apparently the reason they had been late getting to Bobby's was that they were working a case. Which landed them both in a police station. Which was very bad news for Dean, who was supposedly dead.

A waitress came by the table to drop off Carmen and Dean's food. Dean started picking at his fries when Sam informed they that Dean now had a warrant out on him and he had been put in the FBI's database. Carmen gave Dean a very exasperated look. "Really, Dean? A warrant and the FBI? What's next? Wanna get the spotlight on you for national security too?" Carmen asked cutting into her steak.

Most women her age cared about what they ate to keep a nice figure. The way Carmen seen it, she more than worked off any calories that a measly steak gave her. And in her line of work, she could die at any time, so why deny herself the simple pleasure of a good juicy steak.

Sam gave them the low down on an architect named Sean Boyden who had commited suicide by jumping from the roof of his own building. But the weird part had been that he had called animal control and reported that a big, vicious black dog was after him. A big black dog that no one besides him had seen.

Carmen had her suspicisions on what it might have been, but until she knew more, she was keeping her mouth shut.

"Alright guys, you go ask around about Sean Boyden, I'll book us a room and do a little snooping of my own. You boys have fun." Carmen said climbing out of the booth.

Carmen had found them a room using a fake name and paying cash. Carmen threw her stuff on the bed closest to the door and decided to take a quick shower. After she got out of the shower she got out her laptop and started to do a little research of her own.

Carmen had read up on all of the lore and information she could about black dogs and didn't come up with much more then Sam had.

Carmen called Sam and Dean and told them the name of the motel and room number that they were staying in. Sam and Dean showed up and told her that they had went by Animal Control in town and Dean had managed to charm a list of everyone who had called in about a black dog from the receptionist.

_'Imagine that. Dean having to charm information out of a pretty girl.'_ Carmen thought as Sam told her about how Sean Boyden had been an over night success and that they had found a female chief surgeon who had become an over night success. Both ten years ago and both at a bar called Lloyd's Bar.

Carmen started to feel the dread build in her stomach as more of the information started to click together. Carmen just kept praying that she was wrong.

The next day Sam, Dean, and Carmen took a trip out to Lloyd's Bar. It wasn't much of a place but it was still open so business must have been really good. As they were walking towards the bar Dean called something to their attention. There were large patches of yellow flowers mixed in with dead or dying grass and weeds.

_'Yarrow flowers. Crossroads. Dammit! I hate this case already.'_ Carmen thought as Sam identified the flowers used in some summoning rituals. Sam, Dean, and Carmen walk to the center of the crossroads and Dean started to dig a somewhat shallow hole. After a minute, Dean hit something and pulled up a tin box.

What Carmen seen inside made her close her eyes and she started to feel the first tingles of fear.

Sam found a jar of graveyard dirt and Dean was holding what looked like a cat bone. All in all, it was a tin box full of bad juju. Carmen stood up straight and said what the boys were already thinking.

"Damn Hell Hounds. These people make a pact with a Crossroads demon for ten years of whatever they wish for, and when the ten years is up, the Hell Hounds come to drag your damned soul ass to hell." Carmen said kicking at the dirt road and causing dust to flare up.

"I knew I didn't like where this case was going." Carmen said tilting her head back. Sam and Dean both looked at her. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that you knew what this thing was and you didn't tell us?" Dean asked with annoyance dripping from his tone as he took a step towards her.

"I had an idea. But until I was sure I didn't wanna say anything." Carmen said looking at them. "And how did you have an idea that it might be Hell Hounds?" Sam asked calmly.

"I told you guys. I researched for years before I actually started hunting. And when I say researched, I mean any and everything I ever heard a hunter talk about. And I did even more after I met your father and Bobby." Carmen explained.

Dean gave a frustrated sigh and looked at Sam. Dean walked towards the bar to see if they could tell them who the man in the photo was that Dean had pulled out of the bad juju tin.

Carmen was walking up some stairs in a somewhat rundown apartment building listening to Sam and Dean talk about the man from the picture: George Darrow. They walked up a few flights of stairs and stopped at an apartment labeled 4C.

Dean was getting ready to knock when Sam drew their attention to the crack under the door. They all leaned down to inspect the dust when the door was suddenly opened.

An old black man with white hair and a few days worth of scruff on his face stood in the doorway looking at them. After the man attempted to slam the door on them, Carmen put her hand on the door to stop him.

"Seen that Hell Hound yet, Mr. Darrow?" Dean asked. George Darrow looked at them all not quite knowing what to make of them.

"Please, Mr. Darrow. We only want to help. Let us inside so we can talk." Carmen said looking at the unshaven black man. "Please. Just five minutes." Sam said behind her. "Five minutes." Darrow said as he let go of the door so they could walk in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later they left George Darrow to finish his last painting but they also left with a bag of hoodoo, goofer dust, and a name: Evan Hudson. They left the building and all climbed into the Impala. "Well boys, lets go see if Evan Hudson wants saving from the Hell Hounds out for his ass, shall we?" Carmen asked stretching out in the back seat.

As Carmen got comfortable, she caught Dean looking at her in the rear view mirror. Carmen may not have gotten a vocal response to her question from a few nights before, but if Dean's eyes were telling her anything at that moment, then she already knew the answer. 'I still wanna hear him say it though.' Carmen thought with a smirk.  
Later that night the trio showed up on the porch of Evan Hudson and knocked. An average looking man opened the door.

"Evan Hudson?" Carmen asked. "Yeah." the man answered. "Ever been to a bar named Lloyd's?" Dean asked. The man got a panicked look on his face and slammed the door closed, which he then proceeded to lock. Sam looked at Dean like he was a moron.

Dean just looked back at him and then kicked the door in._ 'Crude but effective, I must admit.'_ Carmen thought. She might have offered but Dean had been annoyed with the case since he found out that they were having to clean up a mess that other people had made for themselves. Dean, Carmen, and Sam walked into the house and down a hallway and stopped in front of a pair of double wooden doors.

Dean went to go kick that door in too when Sam grabbed his leg to stop him. Sam then turned towards the door and gently turned the unlocked knob. They all cautiously walked inside and then Evan jumped out and begged them not to hurt him. "We're not going to hurt you, Mr. Hudson. We're here because we want to help." Carmen said walking to stand in front of Sam and Dean. The last thing the man needed right now was to feel intimidated on top of flat out scared.

_ 'And he has every right to be. Unless we can cook up a miracle, Evan Hudson will be dead very soon.'_ Carmen thought. "So what'd you do it for, huh?" Dean asked Evan. After a few moments Evan answered "My wife." Carmen rolled her eyes. _'Well now I'm feeling like I wanna be a little less helpful.'_ Carmen thought sarcastically. "I was desperate." Evan said turning his back on them to lean on his desk. "Desperate?" Sam asked curious.

Evan then told them about how ten years ago his wife was on the verge of dying from cancer. He had sold his soul to save the life of his wife. Carmen may have now understood why he had done it, but she was now annoyed. "You selfish bastard." Carmen said surprising both Sam and Dean. Evan even looked at her a bit surprised.

"You save her ten years ago so you didn't have to live without her. But now ten years later you're going to force her to survive cancer only to grieve the death of her husband? Did you even think about that when you made the deal?" Carmen asked annoyance clear in her voice.

"What if she knew the price? How do you think it would make her feel to know that she's alive because you sold your soul for her?" Dean said and then stormed out of the office. Carmen and Sam followed moments after. Dean threw the bag of goofer dust at Sam.

"Use that to keep the Hell Hounds away from Evan as long as possible." Dean told Sam. Carmen said nothing. "And what are you going to do?" Sam asked. "Going to the crossroads. Summon the demon. Trap it, send that sucker back to Hell." Dean said. Sam then started to argue with Dean.

Dean started to walk off when Sam called after him. "It's about dad. You think he made one of these deals, don't you?" Sam said. "That's what you've been thinking right? I mean, I know it's what I've been thinking. What if he made one of these deals?" Sam asked the question they had all been thinking.

"Fits, right? I'm alive, dad's dead." Dean said. Evan then called from his office saying how he heard the Hell Hounds outside. Dean started running for the door. He was at the door by the time Carmen caught up to him.

"Dean." Carmen said grabbing the sleeve of his brown leather jacket. Dean turned to look at her, and looked slightly surprised. "Carmen, what are you doing? We don't have time for a chat right now." Dean said.

"I know. But just hold on a second." Carmen said to him. Carmen then grabbed a handful of his shirt in one hand and grabbed the back of his neck in the other.

Carmen jerked him forward and firmly planted her lips onto his.

By the time Dean got over his shock, Carmen had pulled away and looked up at him with serious eyes. "Don't you dare do anything stupid out there, Dean Winchester. You know I am more than capable of kicking your ass." Carmen said seriously.

"You come back to me and Sam, unharmed and in one piece. Promise me." Carmen demanded still holding onto his shirt and neck.

"Alright, Carmen. I promise." Dean said. Dean then grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her forward. He then placed a kiss on her lips that fell somewhere between rough and gentle. After he pulled away he said only one word before he walked out of the door but it certainly put a smile on Carmen's lips.

"Deal."


	8. Bites are a Bitch

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. Short ad sweet.**_

_**AN: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to get this chapter written. When I started writing this story I was in a mood for nothing else except Supernatural. And then I got into a Lord of the Rings mood. Recently my tunnel vision has been focused of The Walking Dead and The Boondock Saints, in that order. I will try to keep up on all my stories though. Thanks for reading and plz review.**_

Chapter 8

Carmen walked back to the office just before Sam closed the door. He then shook out a line of goofer dust in front of the closed doors and then started to make a large circle around Evan Hudson. Carmen had been standing close to the double doors when they began to shake violently. Startled, Carmen jumped back a few feet closer to the circle.

Carmen realized that they had no useful weapons on hand except for her .45 and , if she was lucky, Sam might have had a blade on him somewhere. So is basic terms, they were screwed. Sure, she could shoot at the thing. but it wouldn't do anything except piss the thing off. Which Carmen couldn't say she blamed the thing. She hated being shot at herself.

Carmen was worried when the doors were shaking. She started to panic a little when they stopped shaking though. She then heard a metallic crash and turned her head to see the vent laying on the floor. On instinct, Carmen grabbed her gun and shot in the general direction of the vent.

Carmen couldn't see or hear the thing, but according to Evan, it was now pissed. Carmen quickly jumped into the circle after she shot at the Hell Hound and was thankful that she did when she watched a pair of claw mark appear in the floor in front of her. After a minute the marks showed up on the floor in front of Sam on the other side of the circle with Evan between them.

Suddenly wind started whipping around the office. It started out mildly and then became harsher and harsher. After a minute or two of the harsh wind, Carmen heard Sam yell that the circle was broken. Carmen raced for the door but stayed outside until Sam ran out behind Evan.

Carmen turned in the doorway and shot off a few rounds to give them a little time to get somewhere else. Carmen heard Sam and Evan shout at her to come on and turned to run only to feel a searing pain in her right leg. Carmen gritted her teeth against the pain and shot behind her. Carmen felt the pressure on her leg loosen and she ran towards the door Sam and Evan were in. Carmen jumped through and Sam slammed it closed behind her.

The pain in Carmen's leg was a 15 on the pain scale of 1 to 10. But when the door started to violently shake, Carmen got off the floor and threw all of her body weight against the door to help Sam keep the Hell Hounds out.

Just when Carmen thought that Dean had failed and that the Hell Hounds were going to bust through the flimsy door, the shaking stopped. Carmen and Sam looked at each other but didn't take their weight away from the door.

A few minutes after the shaking stopped, Sam's phone rang. Sam answered it and spoke to, Carmen assumed, Dean. "Okay. See you in a bit." Sam said into the phone. Sam hung up the phone and pushed off the door. "Dean did it. He got the demon to break the contract." Sam said to them both.

Carmen had to say that Dean had wonderful timing. Carmen wasn't sure how much longer she would have been able to put that much pressure of her injured leg. Carmen pushed off the door as well and walked out of the laundry room with Sam and Evan and waited outside for Dean with them.

Dean pulled up and Carmen instantly went for the Impala. Not a word to anyone. Just walked past them all and climbed into the backseat. Sam and Dean finally got in the car and drove back to the motel. They all walked into the room and Carmen grabbed a pair of loose pajama pants and a white tank top. She then walked to bathroom to take a shower and check her leg.

When they had gotten back to the motel room Dean was hoping to have a talk with Carmen and then get some sleep. After he bleached his mouth out after being mouth raped by that Crossroads demon. But as soon as they walked through the door though, Carmen went to her duffle bag, grabbed some clothes, muttered something about a shower, and slammed the door behind her. Dean looked at Sam, who was looking at him equally confused, and just shrugged his shoulders.

_ 'Well. That's different of her.'_ Dean thought. Not that he really had any room to say anything. In all honesty, Dean didn't know that much about Carmen but then again, if he was being honest with himself, he had tried his damnedest to stay away from her as much as possible since she had charged into that room in Chicago and started barking orders at everyone.

Dean had been shocked, to say the least, at Carmen's proposal before Sam had barged in and told them about this case. Too bad they hadn't been able to seal the deal that night. Dean knew that it probably wasn't going to happen tonight either, seeing as how they were all sharing a room. And at the moment not even Carmen's hot little body could drive away disgusting feeling that seemed to cover him like a fine mist since having to "seal the deal" with that demon. It had completely killed his mood for the night.

Carmen came out of the bathroom looking a little grim and a tad bit pale but neither him nor Sam said anything about it. When they had first all walked into the motel room that day, Carmen had claimed the bed closest to the door, but after her shower she grabbed her gear and said that she wanted the couch instead.  
Sam and Dean shared another look but, again, shrugged it off. Sam and Dean each grabbed a shower and then they all decided to call it a night.

But when they woke up the next morning, Carmen had vanished again. "Damn that sneaky woman! Why does she always find it necessary to sneak out like a thief in the night instead of tellings us she's leaving?" Dean said frustrated that Carmen managed to sneak out on them again._ 'I'll say this for her, she's definitely light on her feet when she wants to be.'_ Dean thought glaring at the now empty couch.

"Maybe she had something to do. Or maybe she went back to Bobby's." Sam said as he was packing the last of his stuff. "Maybe." Dean said grabbing his bag and headed for the door. "Damn woman." he grumbled as he walked through the motel room door.

Carmen had been halfway to Bobby's house when she got a call from him about a job two states away. Although she knew it was a VERY bad idea to go and do this job while leaving her injury untreated, she accepted the job.

If there was one thing in the supernatural world that Carmen really hated, it was witches. Easy enough to kill. If you could get close enough to do it without them knowing your intent. According to Bobby there had been a few suspicious killings that had Witch written all over it.

The witch had become obsessed with a married man she had had a short affair with, and after killing his wife, started killing any woman that showed any interest in him. She hadn't been a big woman but she had put up one hell of a fight before Carmen's knife found a nice, cozy little home in the bitches heart.

Other than a few cuts and bruises, Carmen walked away relatively unscathed. Fourteen hours later and running on fumes, both her and her bike, Carmen parked in front of Bobby's house. Her bite had started to become harder and harder to ignore the longer Carmen went but knew that she still had to do any research she could to see if there was anything to do for a Hell Hound bite.

_'God, I hope so. If not, I'm fucked. And not in the good, satisfying way either.'_ Carmen thought as she slowly walked up the steps to Bobby's door. Carmen opened the door to see Sam at the kitchen table doing something on his laptop.  
Sam looked up at her and the shock on his face was clearly evident.

"Good God, Carmen! What happened to you?!" Sam said as he practically ran out of his chair to her. Which was a good thing because she had just enough strength to hold herself up until Sam reached her side.

Sam just completely skipped the part about trying to help her walk and picked her up bridal style and started hollering for Bobby. Bobby and Dean ran into the library just as Sam walked through the door with a barely conscious Carmen.

All three men starred in open shock at the state of the normally untouchable woman. She looked like she had lost a considerable amount of weight since the boys had last seen her, her hair which normally looked healthy now looked dull, her normally bright hazel-green eyes were glassy and dull as well, but it was her skin that worried them the most. She was pale as death, was covered in a cold sweat, and burning hot to the touch.

"Jesus, girl, what the hell happened?!" Bobby yelled at her. "Sam, get her the hell upstairs and put her in her bed. Dean get some ice and cold water, we gotta get her fever down before it kills her." Bobby yelled walking up the stairs in front of Sam. "No. Sam, put me down. I have to find how to treat a bite." Carmen said so weakly that Sam barely heard her.

"Not a chance in hell. What the hell happened Carmen? We just seen you two days ago." Sam said as he finally laid her down on her bed. After a minute of Bobby trying to look her over with her clothes on, Dean walked in with a ziplock bag full of ice and a pot of cold water.

"Dammit, girl, it's a good thing you ain't modest. Boys, get over here and help me get her clothes off." Bobby said as he started to unlace her boots.

"Excuse me? We're gonna do what? Why?" Dean asked with an expression as if he had just heard Bobby wrong.

"We gotta get her outta these clothes. I gotta find whatever it is that's making her this way. Can't do that with her clothes in the way. Her underwear can stay on, doubt whatever it is we're looking for is hiding under them." Bobby said finally placing both boots on the floor.

Since Dean seemed a little shell shocked about undressing a woman, which was unheard of, Sam stepped up and started helping Bobby get Carmen's jacket, shirt, and pants off.

Her jacket hit the floor and her shirt was clinging to her body, soaked in sweat. Sam helped Bobby get it off only to discover that she looked worse than they thought.

She had to have lost a good fifteen or twenty pounds since they had last seen her, being able to count her ribs without even having to bend down to do it. But that wasn't what worried them the most. Carmen's now deathly pale skin looked like a road map. It was as if you could see every vein in her body but instead of being red, they were black. And they had crawled their way all the way half way up her neck and disappeared into her jeans.

Even though it made Sam slightly uncomfortable, he started to work on getting her belt and pants undone to get her out of them. Sam and Bobby carefully got her jeans off and onto the floor to see the damage and almost wished they hadn't.

Carmen's right leg was a mess. Her calf had what looked like a huge dog bite in it and from her foot to her midthigh was completely black and her whole lower half was covered in black veins.

If they didn't find out what the hell was rong and how to fix it, and fast, Carmen Davis was going to die.


End file.
